


Коннору

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:КонноруАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:анонимный доброжелательРазмер:драббл, 142 словаПейринг/Персонажи:Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)Категория:намек на слэшЖанр:стихиРейтинг:PG-13Читать:АО3Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 3





	Коннору

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Коннору  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 142 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** намек на слэш  
>  **Жанр:** стихи  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

…Если быть честным, десяток последних лет я был готов и рвать и метать за след, каждую «галку» в ворохе личных дел я выгрызал зубами - и преуспел. Всё очевидно и просто, подумай сам: в жизни нет места сказкам и чудесам, если нуждаешься в чем-то - тогда бери, это простейший принцип и алгоритм. Вы хорошо учились у нас, людей, вы, возжелав свободы, пришли за ней, вы объявились нагло средь бела дня…

Ты же теперь _проведать_ пришел меня, мне от твоих извинений – ни жар ни лёд, мы не друзья, пластмассовый идиот, нет, и не станем, на хрен тебя со всеми. Мне, если честно, достаточно унижений, мне наплевать: гражданство и вся херня, - влезешь на мушку – буду в тебя стрелять. Я-то привык к больницам, но вот в чём дело: этот архив стал нашим с тобой пределом.

Мог бы не лгать, что будешь по мне скучать.


End file.
